1918
by gypsyrin
Summary: Something strange happens to Bella and Edward and our favorite couple is sent back in time. Is it just a dream that Bella's having? Or is it something more supernatural. Set between NM and E. A cute B/E -COMPLETE-
1. Laurent, Charlie and 1918

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

With a yawn I roll over in my bed to face Edwards beautiful face, his eyes have been growing darker and darker over the past couple of days and I know he's pushing himself to hard.

"Go hunting, your getting grumpy and your eyes are almost black." it comes out as a mumble as sleep threatens to take me at any moment. I'm so tired.

He's silent but I can tell that he's actually considering it.

"Okay. If anything happens you call my cell right away okay?" his lips gently brush my temple and I nod my head.

"Sleep well my love" he whispers into my ear, the weight of his body leaves my side and I can hear the window slide shut just as sleep overtakes me.

* * *

**BANG.**

What the hell was that?

**BANG.**

Who's shooting guns?

**BANG.**

This time the loud noise pulls me completely out of my dreamless sleep, I roll over to see what the noise is and suddenly the beds gone.

"Isabella darling what are you doing on the floor?" Isabella? Darling? It sounds like Charlie, so I lift my head off the wooden floor and pull my sheets back to look up.

Sure enough, Charlie is standing at my door a look of pure amusement on his face. Somethings different.. what is with his clothes? I mean I know Charlie doesn't have the greatest taste in fashion, but what he's wearing is looking a little dated.

He raises his eyebrows at me and I quickly shake my head

"Er.. I fell. Who's trigger happy?" another bang has emanated from somewhere and I decide that right now isn't the time to question my fathers fashion sense.

He looks rather taken aback but chuckles as the phone rings downstairs, with a glance behind him he shakes his head.

"The U.S military are testing some of their new weapons not to far from the farm." he sighs "Now who could be calling so early?" he mumbles to himself before turning to catch the phone before whoever it is hangs up.

Gingerly I pick myself up off the floor and test all my limbs, everything seems to be in working order so I proceed to place the sheets back on the bed.

Wait a second.

Weren't my sheets a completely different color when I went to bed last night? Wow I must have hit my head pretty hard, I mean the sheets didn't just change themselves. I must have been sleep walking. Yeah sleep walking, we'll go with that.

I eye my sheets with confusion before I turn to grab my little bag of bathroom toiletries. That's when I stop.

There before me where my old dresser used to be is a small vanity desk and mirror. Placed ever so neatly atop the table are different types of perfume, a hand mirror, and a small silver hair brush the kind of things you'd see if you lived way back in the early 1900's. I swallow and shyly step towards the small table where I pick up the brush to examine it. Its well made the silver is polished and the bristles feel almost like... well not like the bristles of the brush I used to have. Out of the corner of my eye the small hand mirror catches my attention so I gently pick it up afraid that I might break it. The back is smooth and just as shiny as the brush, a small half swirl design sits in each of the four corners and the end of the handle is slightly thicker and wider than the thin handle itself. My thoughts begin to wonder why Charlie would switch my dresser for a vanity, and why I hadn't woken up when he had done this. Slowly and unthinking I flip the mirror over to look at my reflection and gasp, dropping the mirror in the process where the impact shatters the glass. I skitter back and bump into the something hard and solid yet soft all in the same.

Strong hands place themselves on my shoulders and in one swift movement have pulled me back away from the shattered glass. The strong hands spin me gently around and I come to stand face to face with the broad chest of a man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you ." The voice is so familiar. The man stretches his arms out and steps back a few small paces to look into my face.

"Are you alright miss? Would you like me to call a doctor to come look in on you?"

My eyes take in the man that stands before me in his U.S military uniform, his question goes unanswered as I gaze over the many buttons and bland green color of the uniform.

"Laurent" I gasp as my eyes finally reach his broad strong face. His eyebrows raise and he merely chuckles to himself.

"Ah, so I see your father has already told you my name." He looks a little uncomfortable but he merely stands at attention and salutes me.

"Private Laurent Gautier of the U.S army at your service" his face goes stoic and after a few seconds of my silence his eyes flit to my face and the somber look is cracked with a small grin.

My eyes blink rapidly and I giggle at his playful nature. Its nice to know that Laurent wasn't always a cold blooded murderer, I sigh inwardly and my brow furrows at these thoughts and the very young Laurent clears his throat in uncertainty.

With a small smile I curtly nod my head and both our gazes cast down towards the shards of glass that litter the light wooden floor of my small room.

"How about I get this cleaned up and you go get yourself dressed" he's already grabbed a small hand broom and dustpan from the hall closet, before I can even protest he shoos me towards the closet.

"Thank you." Is all I can manage as I've just opened the door to my small closet. The clothes in here are not what I had in my dresser. Wait... Where did this closet come from? My heart begins to speed up and the panic starts to set in as my widened eyes sweep over the many dresses and high heeled shoes that are staring back at me. This has got to be a joke. A sick cruel joke. They can't possibly expect me to actually walk in these things do the?!

From behind me I can hear the soft clinks of the glass being poured into a trashcan somewhere in the bedroom. Suddenly Laurent's arm reaches past me and he pulls out a skirt and jacket combo

"I think you should wear this." he whispers into my ear making me jump at his closeness.

This is just getting awkward and very very weird. Where is Edward? Why is Laurent human? What year is this? Where am I?! my thoughts are running a mile a minute so all I can do is nod my head before taking the beige jacket and skirt into my own hands. Realizing that I will need a shirt I quickly grab the first one I see and hope that it matches, Laurent steps back to allow me to leave and I nearly run for the bathroom. Once in the small room I swiftly shut the door and close the bolt to lock it. Bolt? Why is there a dead bolt on the bathroom door? So many questions that I want answered and yet I have no one to answer them for me. With a frustrated grunt I reach down and yank the long nightgown over my head which has definitely raised another question. Instead of trying to figure everything out I quickly throw my outfit on and, with a deep breath, come stand in front of the mirror. The initial shock has slightly worn off as I look over the short haired girl in the small oval mirror above the basin like sink.

What happened to my hair? Why would I be crazy enough to cut it this short? Before the tears can make their way down my cheeks there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Isabella? Darling I need to speak to you." Charlies voice floats through the door thus halting whatever tears threatened to fall.

My eyes begin to search the air for an answer that isn't there and I gruffly throw the dead bolt back and swing the door open to reveal a rather happy Charlie.

"What year is it?" I demand and my eyes burn into Charlies dark brown happy ones.

He searches my face with a smile but stops suddenly when he realizes I'm not joking.

"1918. Isabella are you okay?" my face drops and I feel like I'm about to be sick. There's no way it's 1918, this really is some sick joke and all I have to figure out is who planned it all.

Silently I nod my head, swallowing the bile that has threatened to protrude all over Charlie.

"You said you needed to talk to me. What is it?" I may as well play along with whatever sick joke this is, no sense in fighting it. I just wish Edward was here. Then it slowly clicks. Didn't Edward say he was turned in 1918? or was it 1914? Why can't I remember?!

"Right! Yes, well how would you feel about visiting Chicago for a little while?" His joy returns and he watches my face, his anxious eyes wait for an answer.

"That would be... Great dad." Maybe I'll be able to find him! A small flicker of hope lights in my heart.

* * *

**A/N - So another story... This one will most likely only be about 3 chapters. 4 if I feel the need to make it so long. RnR let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Three days

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, the Hampton Suits, or Mercy Hospital. All rights are given where they are due.**

* * *

Its been 3 days since I'd woken up in 1918, a mere 3 months from the end of World War 1, but these people around me don't know that. There are some perks to being thrown back in time, like well for instance knowing that the war is almost over. The train ride was far too long for my liking, but I suppose it could have been longer. I mean we could have driven. Thank the lord these cars aren't made for that sort of travel.

The anticipation of perhaps seeing Edward is starting to kill me as the taxi were in comes to a halt outside of a rather massive hotel. The sign halfway up the building says Hampton Suits. Before we exit the cab I turn to the driver with an inquiry

"Sir...How far is the hospital from here?" a sullen look overtakes his rough face and he merely shakes his head

"You don't want to be goin there missus. The Spanish influenza's hit the city pretty hard. They may as well call it a morgue." his voice is gruff as he answers, and he clicks his tongue while shaking his head.

"So I've heard, but I'd still like to know." his eyes narrow at my persistence and I quickly forge a lie

"I have a friend here, and it's been ages since I've heard from him. I'm just afraid he's sick and can not write me." okay it's not a complete lie, Edward and I are friends. He just doesn't know that yet. This seems to work and his gaze softens "If you were to walk, I'd fair it would take you a few hours to get there." Considering this option I simply sigh and try to look as disappointed as possible in the hopes that the man will feel sorry for me.

"Look, if you need a ride over there... I can be of service to you." he turns to face me and I can't help the smile that spreads across my cherry colored lips. Take it for me to be sent back in time to start wearing make-up. I was curious, and thought I'd have a little fun while I was here.

"Oh I couldn't trouble you kind sir." I begin to get out of the cab and as Charlie shuts the door the man rolls his window down to speak once more.

"Now what kind of a man would I be if I let a pretty young woman as yourself wander down these streets alone?" he winks and smiles at me as Charlie and I both laugh

"Not a very good one I'd suppose" I giggle and he simply winks at me, suddenly his hands out the window and a piece of paper is being held towards me, I take it in my gloved hand and he holds it for a while longer

"Here's my number missus. Just gimme a call and I'll come and take you where you want to go." he nods his head, releasing the piece of paper and as he begins to open his door Charlie motions for him to stop.

"Let me get that for you! You've been more than kind to my daughter and me and I would be obliged to return the favour" before the man can protest Charlie's at the front of the car, twisting a lever around until the car starts with small shot.

"You all have a great evenin now ya hear?" he calls out the window over the roar of the engine and starts his way down the street. His tail lights disappear as Charlie gently takes my elbow to lead me in to the massive hotel.

"I was not aware that you had friend here in Chicago. Let alone a man!" I look at him from the corner of my eye, but his gaze is ahead of us and a smile is on his face as a greeting towards the bell hop who's already taken our things to our room for us.

"Ah, Miseur Swan I presume?" the hotel clerk smiles a wide smile and begins to reach for our room key. Charlie merely nods his head in response, his clutch on my elbow releases so he can retrieve his wallet, I quickly place the number in a small beige clutch purse I have and make my way over to one of the elevators. My thoughts are on Edward the entire time, so when we reach our floor I'm in a bit of a shock. I don't remember stepping into the elevator.

Charlie places his hand on my forehead after we step of the elevator and worry creases his forehead

"Don't worry like that, it makes you look old. I'm fine would stop that." I swipe his hand away, my arms come to cross across my stomach as he begins to lead me towards our room.

A soft click emanates and the door is pushed open to reveal a massive room with two double beds spaced evenly apart opposite the door. He ushers me through the door and I take a look around, the walls are a deep red with a medium colored wood bordering the top and bottom of each wall. A door that leads to the bathroom is directly beside the hotel door, a phone is set up between the two beds and I make a note of it to call this man early tomorrow morning. I can't take not being with Edward right now, and a part of me hopes that he has an answer to this.

Charlie begins to un-pack a few things and with a look at the clock on the wall he whistles which catches my attention.

"9:30. My goodness it's been a long day, don't you agree Isabella?" wow he thinks 9:30 is late? Not wanting to cause him any more worry I merely nod and smile in agreement.

"Well, I'll be taking a bath and then retiring for the evening. Did you want to get ready before me?" he's rifling through his bag in search for something, so his back is turned towards me forcing me to speak aloud.

"No, no, take your time I think I'm going to stay up and read a bit." he chuckles and after finding whatever it was he was looking for he places a kiss on my forehead and continues to the bathroom. I wait for the lock to click and quickly race towards the phone, placing the number on the bedside table for easy access. Where the hell are the buttons? With a confused look at the odd phone I pick the ear piece up and place it against my ear.

"Operator. Whats the number you are trying to reach?" a woman's voice politely asks from the other end. Crap. Right they don't have private lines yet, its only party lines.

"4351 please. Its Isabella Swan calling" I roll my eyes and wait for her to patch me through. It rings a few times and finally someone answers.

"Isabella? Is this the young woman who needs a ride to the hospital?" a gruff voice chuckles on the other end.

"Mr. uhm...."

"Fevre. Its Jacques Fevre." it sounds as if he's smiling.

"Mister Fevre, I was wondering if I could perhaps take you up on your offer?" I make my voice almost to sickeningly sweet. This way of speaking has come way to naturally for me, I conclude its about time to get me home.

"Well missus, it is rather late..." he er's a little and I can tell he needs just a little more of a push

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry. It's just that I'm so very worried about my friend and I don't know what I would do if he were to pass away tonight." my voice catches in just the right spot and I can hear a sigh on the other end.

"Well alright. Don't go cryin now, I'll be there in less than 5 minutes." a click sounds as he hangs his end up and with a little dance I hang my end up as well.

Now to figure out what I'm going to tell Charlie... Well he did say he was going to be awhile so I could just slip out and hope he doesn't notice? No that wont work and if I outright tell him, he'll most likely try to stop me. I bite my lower lip as I try to figure out what to do and than it occurs to me. Just leave a note. I face palm and roll my eyes at how slow I can be and quickly grab my small clutch purse where I pull a pen out and snag the piece of paper with the number on it. In my clumsy handwriting I scribble a note to Charlie about running into an old friend and how I shall just be at her apartment. Ethel Martins pops into my head and she seems like someone Charlie likes so I place her name down in the hopes that he wont come looking for me. With an accomplished smirk I replace the pen and quickly but quietly make my way out of the room and into the elevator.

With a soft ding the doors glide apart and I step inside, the elevator control man asks what floor and I fleetingly glance at him as I say main.

This has to be the longest ride of my life, the anxiety of not catching Edward before Carlisle changes him seems to kill me. I hadn't noticed how much I'd wanted to see the human Edward Anthony Mason, with his green eyes and warm touch. Finally after what seems a millennium the elevator doors glide apart to reveal the main floor and my cab driver is standing at the front desk awaiting my arrival.

"Missus! Your chariot awaits" he mock bows and as I make my way closer to him he places his arm out for me to take it, so in not wanting to be rude I slide my arm around his and we continue on towards the awaiting cab.

It takes only a few minutes to get settled and for him to crank start the car but finally were on our way. Its a quiet ride and after about 10 minutes we pull up in front of the Mercy Hospital. Death is in the air and its so hard not to feel the sadness that emanates from the massive brick building. I quickly nod and begin to reach for money that's in my purse when Jacques stops me with the raising of his hand and a shake of his head.

"No. It's on the house missus. I won't let a little thing like money get in the way of young love" he smiles and winks to me in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you, so very much . I will repay you someday" his hospitality amazes me, back home in my own time you would never come across someone as kind as this in a big city. He just waves me out of the car and I do as I'm told, nearly breaking into a run as I see a young blond attractive doctor enter through the front of the hospital.

* * *

**A/N - Chapter 2 complete!! I thought of this as I was out for lunch with my parents today (Remembrance Day)  
The song that inspired me was We'll Meet Again - Vera Lynn (1940 version) **


	3. Recognition

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All rights are given where they are due.**

* * *

Just as I reach the doors that Carlisle has disappeared through the heel on one of my shoes decides its had enough and snaps. This causes me to lose my balance and I brace myself for the inevitable face plant I'm about to do, my eyes squeeze shut and I place my hands directly out in front of me but there's no need.

A strong pair of arms grab my waist and pulls me up to cradle me like a child. After the realization that I haven't hit the floor yet I slowly open my eyes and come to meet a pair of the lightest honey colored eyes.

"Madam! Are you alright? You nearly took a nasty spill there!" he hasn't placed me on my feet yet and so I merely blink furiously to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me.

"Nurse! Out of that chair, this young woman needs to sit while I examine her." he motions with his head for the nurse behind the front desk to move and she quickly does so, very gently he places me in the once occupied seat

"Please do me a favour and go check on the patients." his eyes begin to search my ankle for any form of injury as he pokes and prods my ankle with his delicate hands. It's hard to imagine how a man so gentle and so kind can kill a full grown grizzly bear with his bare hands in a matter of seconds.

"I need to talk to you Carlisle." my hands begin to get clammy and my heart speeds up which I know he can sense.

"How do you know my name?" Alarm is in his voice and he is quick to bring his gaze back to my face with curiosity and a bit of confusion at the urgency in which I spoke.

With a peek around I notice there'sno one within ear shot but I drop my voice so only he can hear just in-case.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I know some... things that may surprise you. There things that _humans_ are not supposed to know." my emphasis on the word humans does not go unnoticed and instead of dropping his gaze back to my ankle he eyes stay locked on mine.

"Madam Swan...."

"Call me Bella, please" I interrupt him.

"Bella. I'm a doctor and nothing more. Now put these on, we can't have you walking around in a broken heel." he has left my side for a few seconds and returns with a pair of white nurse shoes.

"Is there someone here that you know?" I've never heard his voice hold so much evasiveness before, this takes me by surprise but I quickly jump at the chance to ask about Edward.

"Yes there is. Edward Mason." _and you. _Is how I want to continue the sentence but I decide against it and he simply drops his gaze back to my face and sighs before stepping into a hallway, he motions for me to follow him which I do as quickly as possible.

Were both silent as he brings me past rows upon rows of beds until were standing directly at the end of one of them. Upon a closer look I notice the mop of bronze red hair and the pale thinning face of Edward, tears spring to my eyes to see him in such a state and I make my way to his side without even thinking.

His breaths are shallow, I bring my hand up to rest on the side of his face and his green eyes gently flutter open where, once they focus, come to rest on my face. Recognition seems to overtake his features and a smile appears on his clammy face.

"Bella..." his voice is so raspy, so weak. Nothing like the vampire Edwards voice. Shock hits my system as I realize he knows me. He's recognized me!

"Shh" I find his hand, gently taking it in my own he gives it a reassuring squeeze and a weak sigh escapes his cracked, dry lips.

"Why are we here?" after a few minutes of silence between us he manages to gather enough strength to ask me one simple question. Its a question I can't even answer and it kills me, so instead of speaking I merely shake my head and shrug my shoulders.

His eyes scan my face and he seems to take in my new look, with a small smile he reaches up and tugs on a lock of my hair. I reach up and take his hand in both of mine before I chuckle

"Imagine my shock when I woke up three days ago to find... well all of this" I allow my eyes to leave his sick face and gaze around the room. There are so many sick people here, their moans and groans can be heard even outside and its such a sight. Its not something that can easily be forgotten so I drop my gaze back to his sickly features and his eyes are intent upon my face as if searching for something.

"The last thing I remember was.... hunting... and then... seeing another vampire..." his face scrunches up in concentration, his eyes close and his lips purse together.

"Bella... You have to wake up!" his eyes snap open and we both look towards the door where Jacques stands, his eyes wide and wild like a mad man.

"You're not supposed to be here, you could die if you stay any longer! Don't you see that?!" he closes the distance between us in a few massive strides, his broad body towers over both of us and Edward tries to sit up in bed.

He's to weak and his frail body falls back against the pillow,

"It's you!" his voice is even more raspy and strained at his recent attempt to move.

"I never thought that I would affect a human.... I was only trying to send Edward back, not you!" he begins to pace back and forth, more and more nurses begin to stare and I quickly grab his arm to stop him.

"Your causing us unwanted attention " I growl at him before pulling him closer to Edwards bedside.

"Carlisle will change him and he will come after you! Your blood still sings to him, and as a new born he wont be able to control himself!" his urgent whispers frighten me and I can hear a gasp come from behind Jacques back.

"How do you....?" it's Carlisle's voice and he can't even finish his sentence so I push Jacques out of the way to stand in front of the confused doctor, his eyes search my face and he brings his gaze past both Jacques and myself to land on Edward.

"You need rest." his voice is stern and Edward merely sighs before his eyes flutter closed.

"Bella stays with you Carlisle. Please." his voice is weak and I hardly hear him, but Carlisle's sensitive ears catch every word and the underlying emotion that accompanies them.

"You two... follow me. Now" he growls between his teeth and turns on his heel, it seems like he's leading us out of the hospital. This side of Carlisle is a little nerve wracking but once we reach the alley behind the hospital he just becomes downright terrifying.

In one swift movement, to fast for my human eyes to see, he has Jacques pinned up against the wall a grimace appears on his face and a snarl rips out of him.

"Who are you, and how do you both know about my kind?"

I take a step forward and with a shaky voice rattle off who we are and my side of what has happened.

By the end of my explanation he's finally dropped Jacques onto the ground where I'm only vaguely aware that the man has scrambled out of the alley. Carlisle's arms are now crossed and his expression is emotionless as he stares deep into my frightened wide eyes.

"So you say you are from the future? I'm sorry to say Bella, but time travel is nothing but a myth." he speaks to me as if I'm completely and totally insane. This is just irritating and I can't hold back the words that want to escape so badly.

"You know, thank god I don't meet you for another 100 years." they come out rather harsh so I quickly continue with the hopes that he'll start to believe me "I'll tell you exactly whats going to happen next. Edward comes so close to death, and you remember that told you to do anything you could to keep him alive. With that running through your head, you cover his body as if he's dead and take him down to the morgue, where you proceed to bite him in order to turn him. You wait until there is only a handful of people around and you take him home with you where he spends the next three days in complete and total agonizing pain." whatever wall Carlisle had managed to put up breaks now and with a shocked expression he turns on his heel as if hes about to walk away.

"How did you know what Elizabeth requested of me?" the shock chokes his voice, and I can tell he's starting to believe me

"I'm from a completely different time than you! I meet you and your family when I move to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie. Edward and myself fall in love and you guys become my family." the hope seeps through my voice almost overpowering the frustration in it.

"Carlisle please, you have to believe me!"

"So what is it that you want? Do you not want me to change Edward?" he whispers.

Shock overtakes my senses and I quickly close the gap between us to place my hand on his arm, he brings his gaze to rest on my touch and his brows furrow together.

"No that's not what I'm saying. If you don't turn Edward than we will never meet.... but" I can't believe I'm even thinking this "Give him a choice. Let him choose to be saved." my eyes drop to the ground as tears begin to make their way down my cheeks

"You act as though he wont want to be changed. As if your not reason enough for him to live for an eternity." his voice is so soft and I hate that it's riddled with understanding, for fear of not being able to speak coherently I merely nod my head.

* * *

**A/N - Alright so I'm pushing this story past 3 chapters, but I swear it will be no longer than 5!! Hope you enjoyed it. RnR let me know what you guys think! =)**


	4. Changes and Home

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All rights are given where they are due!**

* * *

"Edward. Don't speak. I need to ask you a couple of questions, squeeze my hand once for yes, and twice for no." It breaks my heart completely to see him struggle to even breathe, his eyes slide from being totally focused on my face to becoming so unfocused that it's hard to tell if he's still present or not.

Not once do my eyes stray from his face, out of the corner of my eye I can see Carlisle gently take hold of my loves weak and fragile hand.

"Do you understand son?" even now Carlisle speaks to him as if he is already one of his own. I hope, not only for myself but for Carlisle as well, that Edward chooses to live an eternal life than no life at all. It's selfish I know but hey he was, and is, selfish with me and its worked out just fine. Right?

"Ah, good. Now I have a question. One that, from what I've seen and heard already, you are quite aware of." Focus. Squeeze. Shudder. Un-focus. My heart gives an involuntary shudder as the lump in my throat rises, tears ready to attack at the first sign of his last breath.

"Would you choose eternity just to be with this young woman?" deep shuddered breath. Focus. Intense focus on my face. Squeeze. He fights to keep focused but his body is to weak for a fight and they simply un-focus and close.

"Than eternity is what you live for?" Eyes still closed. Squeeze. Open and focused. Squeeze. His other hand barely makes if off the bed as he meekly reaches out for me, I can't stand back anymore and so I take the 2 steps and grasp his hand gently in both of mine, a soft kiss to his knuckles and the tears begin.

"Aha. I see. So do you wish to be... saved as madam Swan so kindly calls it." Closed. Deep pained breath. Squeeze. My eyes are still on his face as Carlisle sighs

"As you wish my son." He places Edwards hand by his side and walks over to where I am to place his hand on my back, leaning in he begins to whisper to me

"Isabella, I need you to do me a favour. In just a moment I am going to tell you that Edward has inevitably passed on, which of course is not true, and I am going to need you to act quite hysterical. I am reasonably sure the nurses and doctors wont ask any questions otherwise, but I would like to be on the safe side." I nod my head, I can do that. The tears already stream down my face so all I really have to do is become hysterical. My mind scrambles for a thought that can cause such a feeling. It jumps out at me as if waiting to be used, and I begin to think of the exact time Edward told me that he never loved me. This is the one and I'm sure the only time I'm thankful to have such a memory and as soon as the words

"I'm sorry . It seems that he's left us." leave Carlisles lips, my jaw gapes slightly and the fact that Edwards eyes are closed and his body has gone limp, helps a great deal. Fresh tears stream down my face and I begin to sob uncontrollably as someone places their arms around my shoulders.

"Madam, please. Come with me, we'll get you some water and a ride home." its one of the nurses and she tries to console me while she leads me out into the front part of the hospital

"Nurse, if you would be so kind as to show this young lady into my office, I would be glad to escort her home." Carlisles voice sounds from behind us, along with the sound of the wheels connected to Edwards bed. My hands fly up and a fresh bout of tears stream down my face as I cover my eyes, more sobs begin to wrack my body once more. I can hear a door being pushed open and the lovely young woman shows me to a chair that's placed just on the other side of a rather plain desk.

A glass of water is placed in front of me before she scuffles out into the hallway, pausing once at the door I can hear her mumble "Poor dear" to herself just before the door clicks shut.

With a deep sigh the tears stop and I take a much needed drink of the cool water. That's so unbelievably refreshing, so without another thought I pretty much don't breathe as I chug the rest of it. I hadn't noticed before but there seems to be a radio playing somewhere in the room, a soft melody begins to play and I recognize it almost immediately.

I begin to hum along to the music and finally my eyes come to rest on the small radio placed in the back right hand corner of the small room.

"You know this song?" A soft voice asks from the door, I jump a little in my seat, but rise once I catch sight of Carlisles face.

"Yes. My father loves this song. He used to play it for me when I'd come to stay with him and I couldn't sleep." I blush at the memory that I had forgotten of until this exact moment. Charlie really is a loving man.

"Are you ready to leave? I've already placed Edward in the car, though it will do to warn you that he may start to thrash about in pain." his face seems to darken at some far off memory, most likely of the time he was changed, as he ushers me out of the room down the hallway and out a back door to where his car is parked in the alley.

"I know. I just hope he remembers that screaming does no good." he has opened the passenger door for me, in taking my hand in his he helps me into my seat.

"Bella." my loves voice is still rough and weak but the pain has caused my name to come out as more of a moan, or a plea than one of love.

The passenger door slams shut and Carlisle is already seated beside me, the car started, before my name has passed through Edwards dry lips.

"Again... no... Bella" his voice cries out into the darkness as street lamps pass by in a blur.

"I know Edward, but it wont last long, remember that." one hand begins to reach out and I turn in my seat to take it in my own, his grip is rather tight as whatever pain the change causes racks his body. Again and again he cries out in pain, once he even kicked the back door of Carlisles car but something seemed to click in a rare moment of clarity and he hasn't done it since.

"Were here." Carlisle sighs as the car comes to a stop outside of a rather small farm house, vines crawl their way up the walls, one even covers a window to the right of the front door.

He's out of the car and has already pulled Edward with him before I've even opened my door.

I try to be quick but my human quick is not match for Carlisles normal vampire speed, so by the time I've slammed my door shut Carlisle has already made his way into the house to set Edward down. By the time I begin my walk up the path he's there at the door waiting for me.

"You need to say good-bye Bella. If you know as much as you say you do, than you know that it is far to dangerous for you to stay around him." his voice is full of emotion, which ones I have no idea.

"He's right Isabella. I can send you back, though it wouldn't bode well for me to be obliged to come inside, or be near you right now." Jacques' voice resonates from the darkness causing me to rush towards Carlisles form in the door way.

With a few seconds of thought in the safe area around Carlisle I have to agree, it's way to dangerous for me to be around Edward and besides I don't belong here. This is not my time.

"Alright. Give me a...a few minutes." Jacques clicks his tongue impatiently but Carlisles face softens and he gently pushes me towards Edwards crumpled form on a bed in a small room off to the side of the front door. I glance towards the only window and notice the lone vine that crawls over it towards the roof. Jacques' form waits just outside, his silhouette blotted black in the darkness.

Edwards cries break my gaze and I quickly run to his side where I drop to the floor so I'm face to face with him.

"Edward. Shh love. It will all be over soon." His hand fervently searches for mine and I oblige, allowing him to hold my left hand as I begin to stroke his hair with my right one.

"Bella. please." he whimpers.

"There's nothing I can do. Oh God I wish there was Edward I really do.I'm sorry" I try to pour as much emotion into my voice as I can, catching his gaze in mine I take a deep slow breath. I know I have to leave, he has to understand this.

"I have to leave." he begins to shake his head in objection as he whimpers no over and over again.

I never knew a persons heart could break so much in only one day, let alone a mere couple of hours, but once again I can feel the familiar tare in my heart as I try to fight back the tears.

"Yes, yes Edward you know I have to. Its far, far to dangerous for either of us if I stay. This is not my time. I'm that awkward girl whose mind you can't read. But I'm that awkward girl whose born in 1987 not 1901." his eyes clamp shut as the pain escalates, and something crosses my mind as a familiar tune begins to play in my head. I know it's from the wrong time and it hasn't been released or even thought of yet, but it's still my favorite.

"lets say goodbye with a smile dear, just for awhile dear, we must part, don't let this parting upset you, I'll not forget you sweet heart, we'll meet again, don't know where don't know when, but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day."

My voice cracks on the last few words as his eyes open to gaze at me, a small smile threatens to appear on his lips but the pain wracks his body once more. I lean forward and place a small kiss on his forehead, as his whimpers start up once more.

"Renée used to sing that to me when I was home sick with the flu. I guess it's always stuck with me even though I haven't heard it in over.... 6 years." I hope to at least distract him for a bit with my pointless banter, but it doesn't seem to work.

A soft rapping is heard on the window and I bring my gaze to rest on Jacques silhouette, his hand points to his wrist as if he's pointing to a watch.  
"If this all works out, then I'll see you any minute okay? I love you Edward." his hand squeezes mine and, where he finds the strength to pull me towards him I'll never know, but he does and he places his lips on my forehead.

"I.. love you." he manages to whisper through the pain before he cries out and slams his hand against the bed, gathering the sheets in it in an attempt to control the pain. I stand and walk towards the window to stand face to face with the man who brought us here in the first place.

"You need to close your eyes. Go sit somewhere." his voice barks at me. With a scowl I turn towards the bed and Edwards eyes are on me, once again he surprises me by shimmying over a bit to make some room. I take a seat by his head and as if on cue he places it in my lap where he continues his attempt at staying focused on my face. I reach for his hand and he grasps it as if I'm his life line, or like I'm about to float away from him. My other hand unconsciously begins to stroke his hair back away from his face. I close my eyes and begin to revel in the moment when suddenly someones voice begins to call my name.

* * *

"Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, wake up!" its the most velvet smooth voice I have ever heard and for some reason I feel like I need to wake up, I need to be with this person.  
Then it clicks.

"Edward!" I gasp and shoot up into a sitting position. He chuckles and gently pulls me into a hug, his face comes to rest in my hair as my heart beat slows to a rather normal beat.

"Wow. That was....." the word escapes me and I just settle with "Wow."

"Thank you." he whispers into my hair, confusion begins to build and I pull myself away from him to look into his honey gold eyes.

"For?" the back of his hand strokes my cheek, his eyes quickly scan my face.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head and he chuckles again, to which I scowl and search his face in an attempt to find the joke.

"Wha.." he places his cold finger to my lips to silence me as he smiles my favorite crooked smile.

"I'm thanking you for making an unbearable memory.. rather bearable." his eyes never leave mine, and realization hits me like a tonne of bricks.

"That wasn't a..." he shakes his head and I can feel my chest tighten with the recent memories.

"Who the hell is Jacques?" it comes out rather rude, totally abruptly as well and my eyes widen with shock at my own bluntness.

Edward doubles over in laughter and ends up on his back, sprawled across my bed with his legs still hanging over the side.

"What I meant was..." I try to think of a nicer way to put it but i can't "No that's exactly what I meant."

"It seems he's another vampire. One with the ability to send others back to a specific time in their life." it happens all so fast, one minute I'm sitting up staring incredulously at Edward and the next I'm planted against his chest with one of his hands gripping mine over where his non beating heart is and the other arm around me pinning me to his side.

"Why." I mumble, my head rests on his chest and I watch as he begins to play with the fingers of my right hand.

"I think.. Either to prove a point, whatever that point may be. Or.." he loses himself in his thoughts as he tries to come up with another explanation

"Or, maybe, to see if you would do it differently." as a test to see if he'll let me sit up I gently lift my head and push my shoulders up wards. He budges and so I bring myself up to rest on the elbow of my left arm to watch his expression. Edward merely nods his head and brings his thoughtful gaze towards my face,

"You know, as much as I loved the look of the 1918 Bella, it just didn't suit you." I playfully bat his chest and he pulls me back down to rest as we were before.

"What time is it?" I yawn. Wow I am so tired. Did I sleep at all last night?... I roll my eyes at myself. Of course I didn't.. I was running around 1918 Chicago.

" 6:39" he answers as my eyes flutter closed.

"We'll meet again,  
don't know where  
don't know when  
but I know we'll meet again  
some sunny day."

His soft voice fills my ears as I finally fall easily into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N - This is the last chapter for this story. Sad I know, I reaaaally enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! please rnr lemme know what you think!**


End file.
